Gilneas
|loc= |major=Unknown |minor= |source= }} The Kingdom of Gilneas is a human nation located in the peninsula directly south of Silverpine Forest on the continent of Lordaeron. The kingdom was founded following the breaking of Arathor and is ruled by the Greymane dynasty. Besides the peninsula, the kingdom also included the island of Zul'Dare. Gilneas is a large peninsula that juts into the sea south of western Lordaeron. Silverpine Forest lies to the northeast and Kul Tiras awaits across the sea to the south. Lord Genn Greymane never supported the Lordaeron Alliance in the Second War. Thus, after the war, he constructed the Greymane Wall: a massive barrier spanning the entire northern border. The enormous wall barricades Gilneas from Lordaeron. Gilneas does not allow anyone in or out, and none knows what has been transpiring there since the end of the Second War. History Genn Greymane ruled this peninsula nation in the Second War. By the start of the Second War Gilneas was one of the most powerful human nations, and because of this the kingdom's ruler, Genn Greymane, was not a strong supporter of the Alliance, believing that his own armies would be more than enough to deal with any threat. Despite this, Gilneas was not neutral towards the Horde. Gilneas did join the Alliance late in the Second War. The king never supported the Alliance, very shortly after the Horde was defeated, Greymane pulled his nation's "support" from the Alliance, refusing to spend his nation's resources on keeping the orcs alive in internment camps or in rebuilding other nations devastated by the war. Greymane's isolationism may have been influenced by Daval Prestor, secretly black dragon Deathwing in human disguise, who Greymane had supported to the throne of Alterac. Sometime after the Second War, Greymane, constructed the Greymane Wall — an enormous stone barrier that now separates Gilneas from Lordaeron. Attempting to forever remove his nation from what he considered "other people's troubles", he barricaded Gilneas behind the wall. No one, not even other humans are allowed to enter Gilneas. Even during the Scourge's invasion of Lordaeron, while human refugees came begging to be allowed in, the Greymane Wall remained closed. As a result, Gilneas is presumed not to have been affected by the Scourge. Although the land connection to Gilneas is closed, ships from Gilneas have been spotted throughout the world, such as the pirate ship Heedless of captain Baron Longshore. Apparently thanks to the latter, Jaina Proudmoore managed to convince a number of people from Gilneas to join her during exodus to Kalimdor during the Third War. These people formed the Gilneas Brigade. Lord Genn Greymane, a brawny warrior who, if he lives, must be in his seventies, has ruled Gilneas for decades. Lord Greymane did in fact join the Lordaeron Alliance in the Second War, although constantly argued against its existence from beginning to end. As a result Gilneas constructed the Greymane Wall after the Second War. During the Third War, refugees from the north camped at Greymane Wall, pleading to be let inside. The gates remained closed. Nevertheless, more refugees and other nations have entreated Gilneas for aid, including the refugees from the north camp at the wall's shadow. These unfortunates never see a Gilnean and are easy prey for the worgen that occasionally stray far south from Shadowfang Keep. No one has seen a Gilnean for ten years. Perhaps something dire has befallen Gilneas. Gilneas' current state is partly under speculation. It is not known if Genn Greymane is still alive and ruling Gilneas. The dwarven explorer, Brann Bronzebeard, has heard whispers from Kul Tiras that the Naga may have taken Gilneas, though there is no proof to support this. Gilneas Sparkling Water can be purchased in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills section of the Caverns of Time instance. This water replaces Purified Draenic Water, which wouldn't have been found on Azeroth at the time the instance takes place. People and Culture Like their leader, Gilneas’ people are burly and gruff. Extremely isolationist, they supported the Greymane Wall’s construction. They are likely still beyond the wall, farming, hunting and otherwise supporting their nation. Most speak common, and have their faith in the Holy Light. Their resources are unknown. Geography Ten years ago, Gilneas was a cold, rainy place and it likely has not changed much. Ocean surrounds the peninsula on three sides, making sea storms common. High cliffs on the shores protect Gilneas from sailors’ curious eyes. The Greymane Wall is the only evident site in Gilneas. Subzones Greymane Wall, Zul'Dare Gilneas in Warcraft II Leader: Genn Greymane Nation Color: Black Background: Despite the impending Orcish invasion, Gilneas has remained separate from the Alliance of Lordaeron. As ruler of one of the strongest Human nations, Genn Greymane is convinced that his own armies can deal with any threat, and has therefore remained unmoved by Lord Lothar's pleas for unity. Despite this apparent disdain for the Alliance, the denizens of Gilneas harbor no fondness for the Orcs or their allies and are prepared to meet them blade for blade. Gilneas in WarCraft III In the Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Orc Campaign: The Invasion of Kalimdor in Chapter Three: Cry of the Warsong, one of the Human factions you face has the force name Gilneas Brigade, implying that people from Gilneas traveled to Kalimdor with Jaina and are very likely still with her now. Trivia *At one time its said that the Kingdom of Gilneas had land only at the tip of the peninsula that bears its name (however its said elsewhere Genn Greymane owned the entire peninsula even back then ). *Gilneas may be added to WoW in the future. It is not currently a part of the physical geography of the gameworld. On the other side of the Greymane Wall there is only a small, flat area, bordered by the ocean. *Before the new Alliance race for the Burning Crusade was announced there were rumors that the inhabitants of Gilneas have turned into Worgen and that Worgen would be the new race and Gilneas their homeland *In response to a question at Blizzcon, Metzen mentioned that they had 'forgotten' about Gilneas.http://war3.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=35251 Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Closed zones Category:Human nations Category:Lore zones Category:Cities